Looking Out
by stereochick
Summary: Chapter two added. Two stories centered around not one of Ponyboy's brightest idea's. Johnny gets dragged into the equation and ends up in an awkward situation.
1. like taking a bath

_No real warnings. There's nothing too inappropriate. Done just for fun. I'm not really sure of the timeline, but I guess it was done before the book. I posted on a whim, so I'm sorry if there are some grammar or spelling issues, but they should be minor._

"Johnny!" I heard coming from somewhere near the bushes next to the lot. I had nearly fallen asleep, and I moaned when I heard it, not at all happy to be awoken.

"Come on, Johnny, I really need you!" I could have sworn it was Ponyboy, but couldn't be sure. Raising my head up to get a look, I saw blurrily a figure over a ways crouched in the bushes.

"Huh?" I said out loud, getting to my feet and squinting. Yup, it was Ponyboy all right. Walking over towards him I realized something was amiss and narrowed my eyes. "What are you doing standing behind that tree, Pony, come out here."

He blushed and shook his head. I began walking closer and he seemed a bit nervous. Finally he made a noise as if wanting me to stop. "Johnny… I'm- I'm not wearing nothin."

My eyebrows furrowed and I looked at him strange. "That's not funny. What are you talking about?"

"I'm not joking. I'm… I'm naked."

"Why?"

He blushed even more. "I was at the lake… I don't wanna talk about it just yet. Will you just run home and get me some clothes?" He looked desperate. Well, of course he would be. I could hear people in the distance as well, and I knew they'd probably be here before I had a chance to return with his clothes.

"They sound close. You're gonna be caught if you don't get away from here."

"Where am I supposed to go? It was hard enough getting here from the lake without being seen."

Sighing I took off my jacket and handed it to him. "You run into anybody just… cover yourself. You know…" I said before running off.

The house wasn't so far away, but I wasn't eager for something to happen to Pony so I tried my best at running, but it was awfully hard. I wasn't as good at it as Ponyboy was, and my smoking so much didn't help matters. When I finally got there it was nearly 12 O'clock and I was surprised to see the light on. Darry was waiting up, probably for Ponyboy since I didn't think Soda had gone out that night.

"What are you doing here Johnny? Did you need a place to crash?" Darry asked me.

I ignored the words and went into Ponyboy and Soda's room, careful to be quiet since Soda was asleep. I pulled out a pair of boxers, a shirt and some jeans. I had no idea what the hell had happened, but since the lake had something to do with it, I imagined he'd be wet and cold and was glad I'd lent him my jacket, even if I cringed a bit thinking about what he was doing with it. I picked up a towel and a jacket before Darry caught a hold of me and made me stop.

"What's going on, kid?" he asked concerned and a bit annoyed I'd blown him off.

"I'll explain later. I've gotta be quick."

He let me leave, seeing as I seemed a bit scared. Pony was my best friend and I hated the thought of him alone and cold out there with people around him so I hurried back. The whole thing probably took around 15 minutes and he wasn't there when I returned. I didn't know where'd he'd have gone, but I thought it was unlikely if he was still… undressed that he'd return so I followed the path I figured he would have taken back to the lake and I could see him wading in the middle of it, up to his shoulders. He looked really scared and I felt really defensive of him just then.

"Ponyboy, com'er it's Johnny." I called to him and he looked relieved and a bit timid. "I've got clothes for you."

He treaded water a little until he was up to his waist. He looked up embarrassedly before continuing the rest of the way and I blushed a bit, looking away until he was in front of me and then I handed him the towel and waited for him to finish drying off before giving him the clothes I had found in his room. He dressed quickly and put on the jacket that I had given to him but was still shivering. Perhaps that was the reason that he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, trying to get him warm, rubbing his arms slightly until he pulled away and gave me a funny look. Like he was frustrated and amused and I wasn't sure why. I had to admit, I got that look a lot though.

"How did this happen?" I asked him. I had my theories, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions. Walking over a ways I picked up my jacket he'd discarded by the bushes. I wasn't really too keen on wearing it and just held it.

He blushed. "Umm…" He turned away and started walking. I'd forgotten shoes. What an idiot I could be sometimes!

"You want my shoes for the walk home?" I asked him. He turned towards me and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What will you wear then?" I shrugged and he gave me that look again. It was starting to annoy me because I didn't understand why he was giving it to me.

"No, I don't want your shoes, Johnny. I want to get my own shoes back from those lousy Socs!"

"What did the Socs do?" I asked him, getting really confused now.

"Well I…" he stopped again and blushed even more.

"Just spit it out won't you?"

"Would you promise not to tell no one?" he looked anxious and I gave him my best smile.

"Course."

He smiled back and it seemed mixed with something I couldn't figure out. Like the look Soda gave Pony sometimes when he says something real sweet, like he's glad Pony's his brother.

"Knew I could depend on you, Johnny." He said kinda quiet.

"Well, now what happened that got you in the middle of the lake wearing nothing but a smile?" I asked him and we giggled a bit at the phrasing.

"Now remember you promised not to tell no one. I was… I went skinny-dipping." He blushed and I could make out the red even in the dark.

I burst out laughing and he kinda frowned and kicked at a rock. "Come on, Johnny!"

"Hey, I promised not to tell, I didn't say anything about laughing!"

"Yeah, well, I was kinda feeling in the mood for a swim and I thought, I might as well go, there was no one around."

"Why not just wear a pair of swim trunks?"

"Cause I knew that if I came home Darry would never let me out of the house again. Leastways not with a pair of swim shorts. And it was kinda relaxing. Like taking a bath, only with a bigger tub and the water was cold."

"And then?"

"And then those no good goddamn Socs came along and laughed at me and teased me and took my clothes! My only pair of shoes too! Darry's going to kill me." He hung his head. I gave him a pat on the back and wrapped an arm around him. He shivered a bit and I felt bad once again for not having brought him shoes. Even Soda's shoes would have done for just then. He was going to catch something in this weather.

"I've got ten dollars I could lend you if you wanted to get new ones." I had no idea how much the cost of shoes were, but I wanted to be helpful.

"Where'd you get 10 dollars from?" he asked a bit shocked. I had never mentioned the money before, having never had an opportunity to.

"I've been saving a bit."

"Saving a lot from the sounds of it. That must be your life savings, Johnny!" I shrugged. I'd only been saving it since I was 5, after all. That was only 10 years or so, and I was a bit embarrassed that was all I had up until now from saving dimes and collecting cans and what not. "I couldn't take that. Specially not for losing my shoes like some dumbass."

"Aww, don't feel so bad, Pony. If you'd have asked, I probably would have gone with you and then we'd both be standing out here like idiots." I offered him.

"Yeah, well, at least I wouldn't have been alone. I was scared. Heck, I didn't know you were gonna be in the lot tonight. I just got lucky. I dunno what I would have done if you hadn't been there."

"Damn Socs." I said angrily. We had made it to the lot and there was broken crap everywhere and I was getting worried about him walking barefoot and I wanted to offer him my shoes again but didn't want him to give me that look yet again.

"What do you think we should tell Darry? I'm gonna have to explain why I rushed into his house and grabbed the clothes that you're wearing now."

"Aww, really? He was up?" He put his hands to his face, looking really unhappy and I felt bad but there was nothing I could have done to prevent it, I suppose. "I guess I'll have to tell him something." He stopped in the middle of the lot as though thinking. "Why's he gotta be so overprotective? Why couldn't he just go to bed? He's always waiting up for me and I just don't see why he has to do that."

"He's just worried after you. You're still pretty young, Pony. And you do get yourself in more than a few fixes."

"Nah I don't! I'm very careful!"

"So careful you get your clothes stolen by Socs cause your skinny-dipping by yourself?" I smirked at him and he gave me a scowl that quickly turned into a bit of a grin and he shoved me. We started walking again.

"What if I told him that… that…" his head seemed as though it was going to fall off his shoulders it sank so low and I felt bad for him. "Well, take a good look at me Johnny." He told me and I turned towards him curiously.

"You're not gonna be seeing too much of me for a while after Darry's done with me." I wrapped an arm around him again, grinning slightly.

"I'm sure Soda won't let him go too hard on you."

"Nah, Darry hates that. He says he doesn't need help from his kid brother to deal with his other kid brother." I could remember Darry saying that too.

We were back at the house before Ponyboy could figure out something to tell Darry and I felt nervous, but I figured I'd be a good friend and go inside with him. Just as I'd suspected, the light was on and when we came in Darry seemed to be pacing around the living room looking like he was nervous which seemed almost ridiculous. His head snapped up when we came in he immediately grimaced like he wanted to yell but was stopping himself.

"I don't think I even need to say it. So just up and confess so we can get all this over with." Darry said, his voice strained even further. It was nearly more intimidating than if he'd been yelling. I couldn't help but wonder if Darry was withholding himself for my benefit.

Ponyboy was nearly shaking, and I felt terrible. I was going to have to watch my friend get chewed out and there was nothing I could do about it. "W-well… I was- was at the school…"

My eyebrows shot up a bit but I managed to lower them just as Darry noticed and his eyes swung towards mine. So much for long bangs… No, no, don't give it away. Maybe if he'd come up with something before hand I would have had time to perfect my expression. As he continued his story, Darry's eyes remained on me and I nearly started sweating it out. Darry was a big guy… much bigger than my father was and even though Darry'd never hit me in a hundred years it didn't stop him from being intimidating.

"I wanted to get some laps in around the track so I took some clothes and put them in the locker room, and when I was done I took a shower. When I came back they were gone, so Johnny was passing by and I called out to him and had him run back here to get me some clothes so I could get home. That's all." He said all this is a rush. Bad move, I thought to myself. Sounds suspicious enough without him sounding like he was lying about it. I never went by the school, really. I wasn't sure if Darry knew that but prepared myself to have to lie and say I had been.

"Is that true, Johnny?" Darry asked me and I paused just long enough to make it seem authentic and then nodded that yes it was true.

If Darry found out that Pony had lied and that I'd backed him up I dunno what Darry would do. I hated lying to anyone in the gang, especially Darry who already had his back against the ropes trying to take care of his kid brothers. Not to mention how large he was… I knew he'd never do anything to me, but I really only had my gang, and if the gang didn't trust me or didn't want me anymore I'd be on my own worse than I was even now. It wasn't like with Pony who had his brother's love unconditionally, or Dally who could take care of himself and really didn't need anyone. Steve was Soda's best friend and Two-bit was the funny one. I didn't know where I fit in. Ponyboy said I was the gang's pet. Well no one likes a pet that tells lies, right?

"You get yourself into a mess a week, I swear Ponyboy. Go on to your room, I'll figure out how to deal with this later. Just… just use your head next time, kid!" He wasn't smiling and Ponyboy was quick to obey him. "Don't wake up Soda." Darry called after him.

I turned towards the door but was caught by the shoulder. "Where you going tonight Johnny Cade?" I managed to avoid blushing.

"Probably home." I said with a straight face. That was one thing I never had a problem lying about.

"Why don't you just stay the night? It's pretty cold out." It wasn't really hard to tell when my parents were fighting. You could hear them from the porch of the Curtis's house. Even better from the lot.

"You sure, Dar? It's not so far... It's no big deal or anything. They're probably passed out cold anyway." I added the last part with pain.

"Kid, you know my couch is always open to you. Actually, you don't, which is why I like _you_ sleeping here the best." He ruffled my hair, but I didn't mind. The wind had blown through it making it messy and I wasn't going anywhere so I could just re-grease it tomorrow.

I nodded my okay and sat down, letting Darry give me a last look over before heading towards his own room. He didn't bother going through the 'turn off the light and keep the TV low' spiel with me because he knew I'd take care of it. At least I was dependable, even if I was a liar.

"And Johnny." He said, and I looked up nervously. "Thanks for looking out for my little brother. I don't know what really happened tonight, but I feel safer knowing he's got a good friend watching his back." It made me feel a little better even if he did call me on my bluff, and I made a promise to myself that I would watch out for Ponyboy no matter what the consequences were.

_A/N: I know it's very unlikely there is a lake that close to the Curtis's house. I'm taking some artistic freedom here. I'm hoping you'll overlook that fact and figuring you would have anyway had I not mentioned it._


	2. I'd rather rest unsure with clothes on

_"Aww, don't feel so bad, Pony. If you'd have asked, I probably would have gone with you and then we'd both be standing out here like idiots." I offered him. (part 1)_

_Right after I wrote that line, I imagined that scenario and wrote this story. It's probably a little weird and could be considered OOC, but what can you do? It's written in the 3rd person in this version. Some things are changed around for this version._

_-_

"Hey Johnny." Ponyboy hollered. Johnny sat with his back to a brick wall. It was getting late and he was bored and slightly tired. He couldn't go home and he'd resigned himself to sleeping outside tonight. "What are you doing?"

He looked up and sighed, not having known it was Ponyboy at first and getting worried. He'd hate to be jumped just then, after all. Getting to his feet, he greeted Ponyboy and asked him what was going on. They shot the breeze for a bit.

Ponyboy seemed agitated for some reason even though he was pretending he wasn't. It wasn't hard for Johnny to figure out and he reckoned it was just due to the summer coming to an end. Ponyboy always got this way around this time of year.

"I have the strongest urge to swim." Pony said off-handedly after about five minutes or so.

"Huh?" Johnny replied, not sure how to respond to that.

"Oh nothing. It's just I've been meaning to for the past few days and I never got around to it."

"But it's the middle of September! And it's cold out!"

"I know, I know. It was just a thought. I just wanted to get one last swim in before it really started getting chilly. I suppose it's too late now."

"I dunno. Maybe not." Johnny replied, not really meaning anything by it. He looked up and Ponyboy had a glint in his eyes and he regretted not shooting him down immediately.

"Then lets get going!" He said loudly and before Johnny knew what was going on, he was being dragged by his sleeve and they were heading in the direction of the lake.

Pony was fast and surprisingly strong in spite of how he looked and Johnny was unable to get away from him. They were standing on the bank of the lake before Johnny was able to protest.

"Pony, I wasn't suggesting we actually do it! Besides, I don't have any swim trunks!"

Finally Ponyboy stopped for a second. "Yeah, neither do I…" he said out loud then looked a bit disheartened.

Johnny felt bad for disappointing him. Ponyboy was always so eager and he took letdowns hard.

"We could go in as is…" Ponyboy suggested.

"And get our clothes all wet? I don't have anything I can change into later. I can't go home… my father's acting up again, he'd probably…" He dropped off, and he tried to ignore the sad look Ponyboy was sending him.

Ponyboy sighed. "You can go in, I guess." Johnny said. The more they talked about it though, the more he was kinda getting the urge to go in as well. Mid-September or otherwise.

"Nah, it would be scary without someone there with me." He replied then looked even more disappointed. "Hey!" he said, looking up hopefully. "We could… you know… skinny-dip!" he suggested grinning a bit.

"Now Ponyboy! I don't think that's so bright an idea. What if somebody sees us?" he said, lowering his voice slightly.

"Only an idiot would be coming out to the lake at 12 O'clock at night in the middle of September!" Ponyboy said laughing.

Johnny shot him a look and Ponyboy blushed a bit but wouldn't let it get him down. "Come on, Johnny! What do you say? We'll be brave like the rest of them guys! Dally would do it in a second, I'd bet!" he said, feeling a bit bad for being slightly manipulative by bringing Dally into it. After all, Johnny did sort of hero-worship the guy.

"Oh, all right. But if anything happens, you're the one who's going to have to take the blame for it." Johnny said.

"Course I will." He said, but looked nervously sideward at Johnny. "Umm, you wanna go first?" he asked.

Johnny shook his head immediately. "You should go first since it was your idea!"

Ponyboy shook his head and they both stood there for a minute exchanging looks. "I suppose we'll just have to do it at the same time." Johnny finally said.

Ponyboy nodded and they both took off their shoes and socks and nervously looked at each other before taking off their shirts and pants. Johnny folded his up really nicely while Ponyboy merely dumped his on the ground. They traded glances and Ponyboy counted them off. "One… two… three…" They both dropped their boxers and made a dash for the edge of the water. They got there then realized they were too nervous to jump in.

"Aww, come on. We just have to suck it up!" Ponyboy said and looked at Johnny. He didn't want to make his best friend feel subconscious so he wouldn't let his eyes roam to the scars Johnny had all over his body. He was somewhat curious, but he knew how Johnny felt about the matter and he didn't want any tension between them. They both seemed to have the same idea and they held eye contact awkwardly.

"All right I guess. But you go first." Johnny said and they both smirked at each other. "Glory it is getting cold out!" he said, hugging himself slightly.

"Maybe this was a bad idea…" Ponyboy said and Johnny couldn't help but agree. "Maybe we should-"

But suddenly he was flung swiftly into the lake and plunged into the freezing cold water. After a second, Johnny joined him as well. He sat up, having hurt himself in the shallow water only to realize that there were four Socs laughing hysterically on the bank. Checking to make sure that the water covered him past his waist he yelled, "You dirty scumbags! You'll get it for this!" Then he turned to make sure Johnny was ok. His friend was coughing and choking slightly and he reached over and thumped him on the back.

The Socs laughed loudly and then one of them called out "Have fun getting home without your clothes you dirty Greasers!" before they all took off at a run and before Pony or Johnny could do anything, they were gone.

Ponyboy stood up quickly and made to run after them but realized it would do no good. Standing there with the water only reaching his knees he grew solemn. So much for a relaxing swim, huh? Turning, he crossed his arms at his chest. "What do you think we oughta do now?"

Johnny, who was still slightly dazed from being thrown into the lake looked up at him and his eyes widened in shock when they came upon the sight of his best friend so obviously exposed. Ponyboy blushed and covered himself while Johnny turned away. Pony sank down and sat in the water where things were less distinguishable.

Johnny moaned as he suddenly realized the full extent of their dilemma. "Blast, Pony! What do we do now?"

"I- I don't know, Johnny. I guess… I guess we're stuck out here until it's late enough that no one will be out and will see us. Then I guess we sneak back to my house…"

"Glory, I wish you'd never talked me into this Pony! This is certainly turning out to be just a fine mess we're in. I don't ever remember being in such a tough spot."

"Well gee, I'm sorry Johnny. If I had known this was going to happen I never would have brought it up. Those darn Socs! Damn them! We're gonna get them back for this, rest assured!"

"I'd rather rest unsure with clothes on." Johnny confessed.

"Well, we're out here, and we're gonna be stuck out here for a good while, I'd guess. We might as well get some swimming in."

Johnny gave him a look but then turned a bit sheepish. "Pon, I got a confession to make."

Ponyboy turned towards him, slowly making his way backwards into the lake. Johnny wasn't following. "What's that?"

"I… I don't rightly know how to swim."

"Aww, that's all right Johnny. This lake ain't deep. You won't even have to go in above your head. Matter of fact, I don't think you can."

Johnny slowly joined him in moving backwards towards deeper water until they were both able to stand up without their dignity being compromised.

"Sure is cold in this lake, isn't it Pony?" Johnny said. Ponyboy nodded anxiously. It was getting colder as the night wore on. He didn't want to think about how it would be in an hour's time.

"You all right Johnny? Did they hurt you when they flung you in?"

"Nah, they just caught me off guard is all. I swallowed a little water, but I'll be fine."

"Yeah?" Pony asked him getting a little rambunctious "Yeah? Yeah?" he asked again, splashing some water over Johnny's way.

"Yeah." Johnny said quietly, then without warning sent a huge splash towards his best friend. They went at it for nearly twenty minutes, each splashing each other in time and then nearly getting into a wrestling match, in the end breathing wildly and laughing hysterically. Their mood improved and the situation didn't seem so bleak when they were having such a good time.

Ponyboy swam backwards and floated on his back, looking up at the trees and the moon and stars and relaxing. Johnny joined him, struggling to keep his balance slightly, but not having too hard a time of it. He breathed deep and took in the sight above him, letting a sense of calm wipe over him.

"What are you thinking about, Johnny?" Pony asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt the serenity of the night.

He was quiet for nearly a minute, really thinking about his answer. "Just that I wish my dad wouldn't beat on me so much. I kinda wish I had what you have, Pony."

Ponyboy swam closer and floated besides his friend. "It's not so much better, you know. Darry and Soda are great, but I miss my parents."

"Least you used to have nice parents. And you do have your brothers. What do I have?" Johnny asked, and then felt bad for having said anything. After all, he hated the idea of anyone feeling bad for him. Then again, Pony was different. He knew how to give him support without making him feel like he was doing it by obligation only.

"You've got us, Johnny Cade. And 6 people caring about you is better than 2 any day if you ask me." Ponyboy said. Johnny wasn't sure if it was just pity, but it made him feel a little better. "You've always got us, Johnny. We love you." Ponyboy said and then heard a bit of a splash and realized Johnny had gotten off his back and was staring at him strangely. He got off his back as well and looked at his friend curiously.

"You really mean that, Ponyboy?" Johnny asked. "You're not just saying that or nothing, are you?" instead of looking eager, he looked almost upset.

"Of course not, Johnny. Of course we all love you! Me especially! You're my best friend, you idiot!"

"You sure about that, Pony? I always kinda thought Soda was your best friend."

"Nah, Soda's my brother. It ain't the same thing. You're my best friend." He said, and then looked a little awkward. Johnny just stood there for a while, not really sure what to make of this new information.

He'd never really been told he was Pony's best friend. He somewhere in the back of his mind always wanted to believe it, but had gone through too much disappointment in his life to let himself fully have faith in it. He was quiet some more until he caught the look on Ponyboy's face. He looked a bit dejected and Johnny realized why.

"Well of course you're mine, Pony! And- and I love you too." He said the last bit quietly. In truth, these were new things to him, love… and being someone's best friend. He wasn't sure he'd ever actually said that to someone before. Hell, he wasn't sure if he'd heard that from someone before. It was a bit unnerving for him, but surrounded by cold water, there was a warm little feeling growing in his belly.

They stayed out there for another thirty minutes, talking about their lives and Ponyboy reassuring Johnny how much the gang cared for him and telling him how much they wished they could do more for him with his parents and all.

Gradually, they were growing more and more cold until both of them were shivering painfully.

"Jo-Johnny, I think we should pro-probably head back to the house now. It's getting… c-c-cold."

The headed towards the shore, not so much concerned about being naked in front of each other now that they'd been like that for nearly an hour. They could feel the frigidness growing, though, as water evaporated off of their bodies and made them, if possible, even colder.

They reached the shore and plopped down on the ground, shaking violently and hugging their legs to their chests. They exchanged glances and realized that they would have to do something about this or they'd get hypothermia.

"J-J-Johnny?"

"Y-y-yeah?"

"I'm co-oo-old" Ponyboy moaned.

"M-m-me too."

"W-W-We've gotta get moving or we'll freeze out here." Pony said sullenly. He hooked eyes with his best friend once again, and they both stood up.

Before he put too much thought into it, Johnny suddenly stepped forward to draw Ponyboy into a long cold hug, and, though shaken and bit uncomfortable with it, Ponyboy found it somewhat effective in warming him up.

They began making the long march through the woods and back to the lot. It was the least likely path that would involve running into anyone. When they reached the last of the wood, they looked around nervously. They couldn't see anybody, and they were still so cold and anxious they didn't give it another thought and started jogging towards the house.

Half-way there, they heard a horn honking at them and they swapped embarrassed looks at one another but decided rather than investigating, they'd just run faster and they got back to the house without further incident. Ponyboy groaned when he saw that the light was on in the living room and they paused on the front porch.

Opening the door and poking his head in, he saw Darry sitting up, waiting for him and Soda asleep on the couch.

"Where have you been, Ponyboy? I've been worried… What are you doing?" He asked and Pony shut the door and gave Johnny a look.

"Darry's in there. He looks mad. Soda's asleep on the couch." Ponyboy said. But their options were limited and they felt like some portion of their anatomies were about to fall off from the cold.

Before either of them could decide what to do, the door opened revealing to Darry two very naked teenagers. He stared in shock for more than a minute before opening the screen door and letting them pass.

Still shivering, Ponyboy relishing the fact that he was home and was somewhat warmer and not in danger of being exposed to anyone but his brothers and his best friend who was also naked.

Johnny was not taking the situation as well as Ponyboy was, this not being his house and the man standing in front of him not being his brother. He was more then a little self-conscious about his body, scars and all and he stood behind Pony, making himself less observable.

"Umm…" Darry said, not really sure how to go about handling this.

"We're kind of cold, Darry. Would you mind… getting something for us?" Ponyboy asked before turning around and seeing how uncomfortable Johnny was. He gave him a slightly reassuring grin. "At least we made it home, right?" he asked. He received a bit of a glower.

"Umm…" he heard, this time from Soda who was on the couch behind them. What a sight he'd awoken to! "What…?" Soda inquired before flinching uncomfortably and turning his head.

"Here." Dally said, throwing a blanket around Pony's shoulders and Johnny stood slightly away, still not comfortable being close to Darry just then. Ponyboy extended his arms and pulled Johnny under the blanket and the two of them huddled together for warmth. "I'm not sure whether I want an explanation or not. I just don't know."

Ponyboy gave him his best anxious grin. It had gotten him out of trouble in the past and he could only hope it worked as well this time.

"I don't know about you, Darry, but I certainly don't want to know why my baby brother and Johnnycake are naked standing in our living room! I'm keeping my nose out of this!" Soda declared with a slight conceited accent "And with that, I'll bid you farewell and goodnight. I'll also ask that if you will be getting into my bed later that you'll have clothes on." He sauntered off into their bedroom with flair reminiscent of Two-bit.

"Umm…" Darry said once again. Shaking his head to clear it, he finally spoke. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. Johnny… if you're staying the night, you'll want to… borrow… some clothes…" He walked into his own bedroom, shaking his head, leaving the naked pair standing in the living room still shivering slightly.

They were silent for a bit, and then Ponyboy unexpectedly said, "That could have gone worse." only to meet a thump on the arm.

"That could not have been worse!"

"The rest of the gang could have been here! And Darry could have wanted an explanation! And what if all of the blankets had been in the wash? That would have been worse!"

Johnny scowled at him. "I've been naked tonight in front of you, Soda, Darry, someone in their car and four Socs! Forgive me for not feeling too particularly thrilled about the situation. And I'm still cold!"

"Oh quit being so self-conscious. We've all seen you naked before."

"No you- what? When have you ever seen me naked?"

Ponyboy flushed a bit. "Uh… never mind, you're right."

Johnny gave him a weird look and felt more than a bit uncomfortable.

"Uhh, can we get some clothes on?" Johnny asked leaning away so they weren't touching at all.

Ponyboy escaped from under the blanket and headed for the laundry room before returning with two tee shirts, two pairs of sweat pants, two pairs of socks and two pairs of boxers. They dressed quickly and Ponyboy went to the kitchen to start making them some hot chocolate.

Then they set about thinking up an explanation for why they had both arrived at the house naked to give to Darry tomorrow.


End file.
